Transparente
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Del día que Draco le da a Harry una lección para que evite dejar sus anteojos en la mesita del corredor. Oneshot ubicado en el universo de "Manual del Perfecto Gay" y escrito como regalo para a lunatica. SLASH


**Título: **Transparente

**Autora: **Perla Negra

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco, aunque todavía no como pareja. También sale Cliff. Y una manada de algo. Colin sólo es recordado xDD  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Género:** Humor, supongo. Un poco de romance, tal vez.  
**Resumen:** Del día que Draco le da a Harry una lección para que evite dejar sus anteojos en la mesita del corredor.  
**Nota:** Ubicado en el universo de "Manual del Perfecto Gay" y escrito como regalo de cumple para A-Lunatica.

* * *

**Transparente**

Draco escuchó el ruido del agua proveniente de la habitación de Harry, y sonrió travieso. Caminando de puntillas —aunque hacerlo era estúpido, tal como lo pensó un instante después, ya que Harry no podía oírlo ni verlo— salió de su propia habitación, varita en mano y directo a la mesita que estaba justo a la entrada del apartamento.

Como siempre, ahí estaba el tiradero que Harry acostumbraba tener encima de ese pobre e indefenso mueble. Draco suspiró, pensando qué haría de una buena vez para alentar a Potter a ser un poco más ordenado. Sus ojos se encontraron con las gafas del cretino y una grandiosa idea se le vino a la mente.

Soltando una risita maquiavélica, Draco apuntó su varita a los anteojos y murmuró:

—_Transparentis._

Las gafas se iluminaron durante un breve momento mientras el encantamiento se terminaba de colocar y Draco no podía esperar a ver el resultado.

No estaba muy enterado del asunto, pero él calculaba que, en el trayecto que Potter hacía hacia el Ministerio, tenía que encontrarse al menos con un buen puñado de muggles, tanto en la calle como en ese tren del demonio al cual se subía. Y al menos que fuera muy temerario como para sacar su varita en público y finalizar el hechizo, tendría que esperar hasta llegar a su destino con sus anteojos convertidos en pantallas para mirar a través de la ropa.

Lo que equivalía a mirar _muchos _muggles desnudos.

Draco se rió más.

Preguntándose si el encantamiento habría funcionado, Draco tomó las gafas y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry. La ducha había dejado de escucharse, pero Draco suponía que éste apenas estaría vistiéndose.

Así que se las colocó para probar.

Después de pasado el primer impacto visual y el mareo ocasionados por el aumento que tenían las gafas y que sus ojos no necesitaban, Draco miró hacia abajo, hacia su propio pantalón. Se rió alegremente cuando descubrió que sólo veía sus piernas descubiertas.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

La voz de Harry llegó desde la puerta de su cuarto. Draco giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, preguntándose en qué momento había abierto la puerta sin él haberse dado cuenta.

Y de inmediato, se arrepintió. No sólo de ése, sino de todos los pecados cometidos en esa vida y en las demás.

Oh, Dios. Estaba viendo a Harry _desnudo_… Ohhh, Dios. Desnudo. Completamente sin ropa, parado en el marco de su puerta, mirándolo y con el cabello y la piel aún húmedos y resplandecientes y, Merlín, con ese cuerpo de tentación al descubierto y… Draco no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo.

Tragó.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Harry que porqué demonios era tan descarado, que porqué se atrevía a salir así de su habitación, cuando lo recordó.

Aunque su primer impulso fue levantar la mano y coger las gafas para quitárselas, se obligó a permanecer quieto. _Potter está ciego, recuérdalo. Seguramente a esa distancia y sin sus gafas no ve una mierda. No puede darse cuenta que soy yo quien las trae puestas…_

_¡Pero está desnudo!_, le gritó su subconsciente. _Y está más bueno que el pan. Y mira que grande y linda tiene su… _Draco intentó ignorar su coloquio mental y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

—Eh… ¿yo? —preguntó a su vez, intentando apartar los ojos del bello, generoso y moreno paquete que colgaba suavemente en la entrepierna de Harry.

Harry se rió ante su estúpida respuesta, y aunque a Draco le gustaba verlo reír, en ese momento se olvidó de mirarlo a la cara. Su miembro se meció suavemente al ritmo de su risa y Draco comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que el héroe no podía ser menos… por algo Creevey no lo suelta ni a sol ni sombra._

—¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

—Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

Harry pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero cambió de parecer de inmediato.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Estás enfadado de nuevo porque dejé mis cosas en la mesita, ¿no? Ahora mismo voy a limp…

—¡NO! —gritó Draco cuando Harry empezó a caminar hacia él.

Era suficientemente malo y tentador tenerlo a menos de diez metros de distancia desnudo (bueno, por lo menos a ojos de Draco) como para dejarlo que se acercara más. Draco no podía tener cerca a ese monumental y prohibido cuerpo. Sería catastrófico. Irresistible. Además, se daría cuenta que tenía sus anteojos puestos.

Harry, que ya había dado un par de pasos hacia Draco, se detuvo en seco. —¿No? ¿No te importa que…?

—No, no. No seas tonto, Potter. Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que te acuestes a descansar para que mañana puedas dar lo mejor de ti en el Ministerio. La sociedad te lo agradecerá.

Harry lo miró con expresión rara, como si creyera que se había vuelto loco. Draco se pasó una mano por la boca en un gesto involuntario. Estaba seguro de que estaba babeando.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry al fin, después de varios segundos eternos—. Que pases buenas noches.

—Buenas no… —Draco se interrumpió cuando Harry se giró para entrar a su habitación y le regaló a Draco el espectáculo del mejor trasero que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Esa noche, Draco pensó en Creevey como nunca antes: se lo pasó maldiciéndolo durante horas enteras. Claro que eso fue después de haberse hecho su respectiva paja, bien merecida ante semejante espectáculo proporcionado involuntariamente por el moreno.

Sólo esperaba no haber sido él mismo tan transparente como las mismas gafas hechizadas de su amigo y que Potter no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

* * *

Harry llegó a su pequeña oficina sudando copiosamente y con las náuseas suficientes como para querer vomitar. Se sacó las gafas del bolsillo (donde las había metido después de haber visto bastantes personas desnudas como para tener pesadillas durante diez años) y las observó detenidamente.

Draco. Ni para qué dudarlo; eso era obra suya.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Así que, eso era lo que había estado haciendo el cabrón la noche anterior, cuando lo descubrió merodeando por la mesita del corredor?

Seguramente el maldito creía que su ocurrencia era muy divertida. Si tan sólo las personas comunes y corrientes que andaban en la calle fueran la mitad de atractivas que Draco, pero Harry había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con lo peor de la ciudadanía de Londres en el vagón del metro. Le dieron escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

Se sacó la varita dispuesto a finalizar con eso, cuando una idea le iluminó el cerebro. _Si tan sólo fueran la mitad de atractivas que Draco…_

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Por supuesto que sí. Draco se lo merecía y se las pagaría. Harry estaba seguro que ver desnudo a Draco, de alguna manera le ayudaría a superar semejante trauma sufrido con su hechizo del demonio.

* * *

Así que, de acuerdo con su plan, Harry no le quitó el encantamiento a sus gafas. Tuvo que soportar _todo_ un largo día en el trabajo sin ellas, tropezándose con las cosas y sin poder ver una mierda. Pero era mejor estar ciego que ver a los imbéciles de sus compañeros en cueros.

La recompensa le esperaba en casa. Oh, sí. Si Draco creía que él era el único pervertido en el apartamento, se equivocaba.

Al regresar a casa al anochecer, Harry salió de la estación del metro a toda velocidad, casi matándose en las escaleras y confundiendo a un poste con un anciano. No podía esperar a llegar al apartamento y mirar a Draco así… _transparente. _Tal como era y como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

Merlín, si ya de por sí su rubio compañero de vivienda era el dueño y señor de todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales, Harry no quería imaginarse cómo sería ahora que por fin lo conocería más… _íntimamente _hablando_. _Mientras Colin no se enterara (ni Draco tampoco, por supuesto) todo eso se quedaba en lo que eran: fantasías que no le hacían daño a nada ni a nadie y le brindaban inocente material al moreno para sus pajas solitarias las noches que Colin no estaba en casa.

Además, era una dulce y merecida venganza.

Llegó ante la puerta del apartamento y, desesperado como estaba por ver a Draco, golpeó la puerta con la esperanza de que el mismo rubio atendiera.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry tenía la boca seca de la emoción.

—¡Harry, querido! —La voz de Cliff lo sacó momentáneamente de su ensueño y Harry no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para evitar bajar la mirada a la zona sur del cuerpo de su amigo.

—Cliff, hola —saludó ansioso, no pudiendo evitar notar lo delgado que era el joven con tan sólo verle el torso.

_No mires más abajo, no mires más abajo, _se recordaba segundo a segundo. Era eso o un complejo de por vida.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Harry —le dijo Cliff mientras abría la puerta completamente y Harry entraba a trompicones—. Te estábamos esperando. Draco y tú tienen visita.

Harry no creyó que fuera nada terrible de ver y soportar. Después de todo, Draco y Cliff por lo regular sólo andaban con gente linda, con chicos guapos como ellos mismos. —¿Si? ¿Quién? —le preguntó a Cliff mientras entraba a la sala seguido por él.

Antes de que Cliff pudiera responder, Harry miró a las personas sentadas en los sofás, sillas y muebles de su pequeño apartamento y tuvo que ahogar un grito. Todas, _todas_ eran mucho más obesas, bofas y enormes que la mismísima tía Marge.

—¡Harry! —lo reprendió Cliff mientras los gordos en su sala saludaban a Harry, unos con una mano, otros con una amplia sonrisa y éste simplemente se quedaba lívido—. No es para que te pongas así, como si nunca antes hubieras visto a una persona pasada de peso —le susurró Cliff en la oreja—. Son miembros de Weight Watchers, ya sabes, los Cuida-Kilos. Su salón de reuniones se incendió y Draco les ofreció el apartamento. Creo que quiere follarse al hermano de uno de…

Cliff no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry cayó al piso en ese instante, completamente noqueado.

—¡Harry! —gritó Cliff antes de agacharse a auxiliar a su amigo.

—¡Un _finite_! ¡Un _finite, _por amor de Dios! —era todo lo que gemía Harry en las brumas de su desmayo.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba en su cama. De alguna manera, alguien lo había llevado hasta ahí. Esperaba de corazón que no hubiese sido ninguna de las ballenas que había visto sentadas en su salón. No podría soportarlo.

El sólo recuerdo de lo que había visto lo hizo gemir de frustración. Él, que había aguantado todo el día a ciegas con tal de ver a Draco tras sus gafas de rayos X, lo único que había conseguido era presenciar la imagen más horrorosa y bizarra de su vida. Una docena de gordos y gordas sin ropa no era algo que alguien olvidaría sin unos cincuenta años de terapia.

Sintió que su cama se movía y abrió los ojos. No traía los anteojos puestos y en medio de la niebla de su miopía, pudo distinguir la silueta de Draco. Estaba sentado junto a él, ahí, en su cama.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Draco con voz suave.

Harry lo miró con furia. —¿Mejor? ¿Sabes el día que he pasado viendo a todo el mundo desnudo por culpa de tu maldita broma?

Draco sonrió. O al menos, eso le pareció a Harry.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—No. No puedes. Estoy seguro que trajiste a toda la parentela de Manny el mamut a propósito para que yo los viera.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —¿Y yo cómo diablos iba a saber que el gran Harry Potter no había podido conjurar un jodido _finite _para quitar ese sencillo encantamiento de sus gafas?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar. Supo que se estaba sonrojando.

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral. —Por cierto, tus gafas están en la mesita —le dijo.

Harry miró hacia ahí. En efecto, ahí estaban. Se preguntó si todavía estarían…

La sonrisa de Draco fue mucho más amplia. —Póntelas —le dijo.

Harry miró a su amigo con desconfianza, sin saber qué pensar. Seguramente él mismo les había quitado el hechizo, sino, Harry estaba seguro de que no le permitiría verlo desnudo así como así. Cautelosamente, Harry estiró la mano y las cogió. Sin dejar a ver a Draco, se las colocó en su lugar sobre la nariz.

Tal como lo había imaginado, ya no estaban hechizadas.

Maldito Draco.

—Para la próxima vez que quieras verme desnudo _a mí, _mejor avísame, Potter —le dijo éste con una enorme sonrisa de burla—. Tal vez hasta acceda a hacerte un show —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Si Harry no había estado sonrojado antes, en ese momento sí que lo estaba. Se sentía arder y estaba furioso con él mismo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan malditamente transparente delante de Draco?

Sin poder volver a ver a su amigo a los ojos, Harry lo escuchó soltar una risita.

—¿Puedo decirles a nuestros invitados que has muerto de un derrame cerebral por la impresión? —le preguntó Draco—, como los has visto desnudos a través de tus gafas, y eso... Tal vez sea un buen aliciente para que se pongan a adelgazar de una vez por todas, ¿no crees?

Harry arrugó el ceño. —Vete a la mierda —le masculló mientras se quitaba las gafas y las ponía de vuelta en la mesita. Se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda al gilipollas.

Draco se rió más y Harry lo escuchó salir y cerrar la puerta.

Harry suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Tal vez hasta acceda a hacerte un show, _le había dicho el cabrón. La sola idea era esperanzadora y Harry no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar la manera de cobrarle la oferta.

Tal vez, después de todo, la broma había valido la pena. Por lo menos, Harry tomó la resolución de volver a dejar sus gafas cerca de las manos de su amigo. Al menos, claro, que fuera domingo y sólo estuviesen los dos en casa.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Editado:** Me han comentado que el fic podría resultar ofensivo para los que lo lean y padezcan problemas de sobrepeso, por lo que decidí colocar esta nota aclaratoria: Mi intención no ha sido esa, de hecho, yo misma soy una persona con sobrepeso, por lo tanto soy parte del club (por así decirlo ). Los pensamientos finales de Harry hacia las personas sentadas en su sala se deben sobre todo a la frustración que ha sentido por verlas a ellas en vez de a Draco. También espero que tomen en cuenta que es un fic de humor y quizá, por lo mismo, un poco (o un mucho) tonto y exagerado._

_Pero si aún así algún lector se ha sentido ofendido por ello, por favor hágamelo saber. No tengo ningún inconveniente en eliminar el fic si ha sido así. _

_Gracias por leer! Un beso a todos._


End file.
